Winters Justice
by emeraldwolf1997
Summary: After the events of the winter solider, Bucky is sucked into a portal and sent to the DC universe. After meeting the league and helping them, Bucky decides he want to make Steve proud and become a hero. With his memories coming back and some new friends and family, he might just make it.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Bucky stumbled out of the river, after he had left the man with the star on his chest on the bank of the river. Glancing back one last time, Bucky ran away from the battle and to the outskirts of the city. He knew he had to get away before the authorities found him. He didn't know where he would go or how he would get there, but he had to try.

One week later

After finding some baggy clothes to go over his body armor and a glove for his metal hand, tossing any communications devices that he had, and finding (pickpocketing) some cash, Bucky started walking. He had been walking for a week now and still didn't know what he was going to do. All he knew how to do was fight and kill.

Bucky walked in the day and tried to sleep in the night, but nightmares plagued his mind, except they weren't nightmares, they were his memories. While he slept Bucky would see all of the faces of people he had killed for HYDRA. They never left him alone.

Bucky was walking past a gas station when a sound of what sounded like thunder stopped him. He continued walking while looking up at the sky, but didn't see anything, not even the portal that was on the ground below him. Until he fell into it.

After falling for what felt like a full minute, Bucky landed on something _soft?_ Opening his eyes, Bucky came face to face of one of the most beautiful women he had ever seen. She had red hair and shining green and _are those angel wings?_ His mind didn't have time to process the information as the woman yelled and pushed him off before swinging her leg and kicking him right in between his legs.

Bucky grunted and bent his knees but didn't fall. Looking back up he saw that he was in a metal room with a long table and chairs on both sides. Looking more closely he noticed all the people in costume around him. ' _What is this? Who are these people? Are they here to take me back to HYDRA?'_ were his thoughts as he tried to get his bearings.

Bucky came back into focus when he saw the same woman that kicked him swing a metal mace that sparked with electricity. Years of training experience came back to his mind and he took action. Bucky leaned back and let the mace pass by his face before grabbing the handle with his metal hand and pulling the weapon from her grip. Raising his arm, Bucky threw the weapon back at her and watched as it hit her in the stomach and send her flying a few feet and slid a few more before coming to a stop.

This seemed to send everyone else into action as they tried to help their friend. Bucky saw a man red with a yellow lightning bolt on his chest run at superfast speeds towards him and punch him in the jaw making his face turn to the left, but again he didn't fall. He looked at the fast man, that had a shocked look on his face, and that second of hesitation was all that Bucky needed to raise his own fist and punch the man in red and knock him out.

Next was a woman that was dressed in what looked like an American flag, which brought a picture of Steve to his mind but he pushed it back down. She FLEW at him and punched him in the chest with her super strength which made him fly and hit the wall and leave an indention in it before he fell to the floor.

The Justice League breathed a sigh of relief as the stooped the threat. They didn't know who this guy was or where he came from, but they were going to find out. "So" Green lantern started as he looked at the batman, "What do we do with him?"

"Put him in one of the cells." Batman growled out.

Green Lantern was about to walk to the prisoner when a groan made him stop. The league looked to the mysterious person and was shocked to see him getting back up, not even Batman could take a punch From Wonder Woman when she used her full strength.

Bucky groaned as he stood back up. Glaring at woman that hit him, Bucky cracked his neck before running full speed towards her. Wonder Woman glared right back at him but instead of rushing at him she moved out of the way and let Green Lantern use his ring to restrain him.

Bucky stopped as he looked around and saw that he was in a bright green box. He turned and glared at the man who was aiming a fist at him that had a the same color of ring on his finger. Bucky raised his still metal fist and punched at the green construct making a very large crack in it.

Green Lanterns eyes widened as he saw his construct cracking and on the verge of breaking. "Bats this isn't going to hold him!" John cried as he used all of his will power to try and contain the man.

Batman's eyes narrowed as he turned to a green man also known as the Martian Manhunter. "Knock him out." He told him.

Martian Manhunters eyes glowed red as he used his powers to put the man into a deep sleep.

Bucky groaned as he felt his body grow tired and slumped to the ground as his world went black.

Bucky moaned as he awoke and tried to remember where he was. Opening his eyes, he saw that he was strapped to a chair and his baggy clothes were gone, making his body armor and metal arm on full display.

Bucky was cut from his thoughts when the door opened and Batman and Superman walked in. All three of them stared at each other for about five minutes before Batman started asking questions. "Who are you?" he asked with a growl and narrowed eyes.

Bucky continued to stare at them but didn't say anything. He remembered that he had been tortured by HYDRA lots of times to become the bets weapon they ever had, so no mattered what these people did to him, he wouldn't break.

"Son, you are already in a lot of trouble, so it's probably best that you tell us what we want to know," Superman said as he tried to be kind. But again Bucky didn't say anything.

Both Superman and Batman walked out of the room and turned to face the two way mirror that allowed them to watch the mysterious man.

"What now?" Flash asked, after he had gained consciousness

"let me and Black Canary try?" Wonder Woman said as they turned to walk into the room.

"If he wouldn't talk to Clark and I, what makes you think that he will talk to you." Batman asked confused

"Because we are women and we are nicer," Black Canary said with a wink as they walked into the room.

Again all three of them stared at each other for about five minutes before Wonder Woman asked the first question. "May I ask who you are?" she asked kindly.

Bucky still didn't say anything but his hard stare lessened slightly.

Black Canary noticed his look had lost some of its intensity and decided to try as well. "How about this we tell you things about us, and you tell us things about you? Does that sound good?" Wonder Woman nodded beside her, letting him know that she would do this as well. Bucky ever so slightly shrugged his shoulders.

Black Canary and Wonder Woman nodded their heads and smiled. "Alright I will go first. My name is Dinah Lance otherwise known as the Black Canary." Dinah said with a smile. "And I am Diana Prince or Wonder Woman" Diana said also with a smile.

Bucky continued to look at them. Diana and Dinah sighed as they were about to walk back out of the room. but was stopped by a quite whisper. "-cky"

"What?" Dinah asked as they turned back around to the man in the chair.

Again the quite whisper retuned, but this time both women and the people in the other room heard it. "My name is Bucky." The man said after he had turned his gaze from them to the floor.

Diana and Dinah smiled as they walked a little closer, "Is that your real name?" They saw Bucky shake his head before glancing back at them. "No, He said my name was James Buchanan Barnes." Dinah and Diana shared a confused look with each other. "Who said?" Diana asked.

Bucky shook his head and looked back up at them, they could see confusion and pain in his dull blue eyes, that were probably bright at one time. "Why did you bring me here?" he asked, his voice laced with confusion and anger.

"We brought you to this room because you attacked our teammates." Diana said with a frown.

"NOT THIS ROOM! WHY DID YOU BRING ME HERE?! WHAT DO YOU WANT WITH ME?!" Bucky yelled, his patience running thin.

The two women in the room and the rest of the heroes were shocked by the anger, confusion, and just a tiny bit of fear in Bucky's voice.

"We didn't bring you here." Dinah said softly, trying to calm him down.

"DON'T LIE TO ME! YOUR WITH HYDRA AREN'T YOU?! YOUR HERE TO BRING ME BACK AND PUT ME BACK IN THE CHAIR!" Bucky said as thin trails of tears fell from his eyes.

What ever the two women were going to say was cut off by Batman and a bald green man with a red x on his chest and blue pants, the Martian Manhunter, walking into the room. "Leave" Batman commanded the two women.

"What, why?" Diana asked, her and Dinah looking at the two with wide eyes.

"We cant wait anymore. We need to know who he is and what he knows now." Batman said in an even tone.

"Batman, you cant be serious. This is a person" Dinah said, trying to make the dark knight change his mind, but was answered by a sharp glare. Sighing in defeat, Diana and Dinah walked out of the room, but not before giving the sad man a look that told him how sorry they were for what was about to happen.

Once they were gone Batman turned and nodded to the Martian. "I still highly disapprove of this Batman" J'onn told his friend and teammate.

"I know you do, J'onn, but we need to know how and why he is here. I wouldn't ask you if I knew of another way." Batman said.

J'onn nodded sadly before he walked to Bucky and stared at him. "I am truly sorry for what I am about to do. And I hope that one day you can forgive me." J'onn said before his eyes turned red and he looked through all of the Winter Soldiers memories. What J'onn didn't count on was all of the pain that this man had suffered was falling upon him at one time. Not being able to handle anymore J'onn cut the link and fell to his knees.

Batman ran and helped his friend up as he led him to the door. "Did you get everything?" he asked.

"Yes, but I need you to call an emergency meeting right now." J'onn commanded.

At the sound of metal creaking both turned and looked to Bucky who was pulling at his straps that connected him to his chair. Bucky could feel the green man digging through his head and he had flashbacks to his time in HYDRAS chair that erased his memories, when he came back to the present he saw the green man fall to his knees and he knew that green man had read his mind. And Bucky was angry.

Batman and Martian Manhunter saw that the straps were not going to hold Bucky and ran for the door. They barely got through when the straps finally snapped and the Winter Soldier was free. They saw him run to the two way mirror with an angry roar and use his metal arm and punch the mirror, but it did not break. When Bucky realized that the window wouldn't break and the door wouldn't open he paced in front of the mirror, like a wolf that would go in for the kill if it could, never taking his eyes off the people on the other side.

"WHAT WAS THAT!?" Flash yelled/asked to the two heroes.

"Meeting room" was all batman said as he started walking.

Everyone started following the stick in the mud hero, everyone except J'onn. Diana turned and realized that J'onn was not beside her and looked back to see him looking at Bucky with sad eyes. "Are you coming, J'onn?" she asked, getting his attention.

"Yes, Diana, I am." he told her as he started walking to the meeting room, but not before sending Bucky one last glance.

...

The meeting room was filled with all of the senior league members, including Green Arrow, Aquaman, and Hawkgirl, who didn't see Bucky because she was taking her anger out on a punching bag in the gym.

"So why are we here again?" Green Arrow asked, leaning against the wall with his arms crossed over his chest.

J'onn was about to answer but was cut off by Batman. "At exactly 10:46 this morning, a portal opened up in the watchtower and this man came through" he said as he took a remote and pressed a button, making a screen pop up with live footage of Bucky still pacing his cell, he looked less angry and more calm but he wasn't going to sit down and let them strap him down again. "We tried to question him but that proved to be unsuccessful, so I had J'onn look through his mind to find out what we need."

"Well I hope that you found something useful" Superman said bitterly, he wasn't happy with the fact that Batman had J'onn peel through this guys memories like he was an onion.

"J'onn, what did you find out about this guy?" Batman asked, bringing everyone's attention to the Martian. But J'onn wasn't paying any attention to the group. He was looking at Bucky on the monitor. ' _how can one human being go through so much pain?'_ J'onn thought to himself.

"J'onn?" superman called to his friend as he laid a hand on his shoulder, bringing J'onn back to the matter at hand. "What can you tell us about him?"

J'onn cleared his throat and stood up before walking to the monitor in front of the group. "This man is from another universe." he started, but quickly raised his hand when Green Lantern was about to ask a question. " please save your questions for the end." he said, getting a nod from the Lantern.

"Anyway, in this mans universe, this man is 95 years old."

"How is that possible? no human can live that long and look that young and be that skilled?" Hawkgirl asked with a frown.

"he was fighting in world war 2 with his best friend, Steve Rogers, who was given a drug called the super soldier serum. It made him more muscular, stronger and faster. Bucky or James Buchanan Barnes was captured by enemy side, which was called HYDRA, who wanted to rule the world, and was experimented on and was given the same serum. Steve managed to save his friend but no one knew that Bucky was any different. Together they formed a group called the howling commandos, who was tasked with destroying high profile targets. On one mission Bucky fell from and train and fell what was believed to be his death from a cliff, but he survived. He lost his arm and was found by Hydra who replaced his arm with a metal one called adamantium. They erased his memory, quite painfully I might add, and trained and tortured him to become the greatest weapon and assassin that world has ever seen. every time his target was eliminated, HYDRA would erase his memories again and freeze him until the next time he was needed." J'onn said to the shocked faces of the league.

"How- how did he escape?" Flash asked with a small voice, there was no humor or fun in it.

"his last mission was to hunt down and kill the hero Captain America, who was his best friend Steve Rogers, who had also froze but was in the ocean until he was found. They fought and Steve was able to talk to him. Steve fell from a ship and was saved by Bucky, but he ran before anyone found him. Then he fell into the portal and was dropped here.

No one in the league new what to say to that story, what could they say.

"I wish we could help him." Diana said

What no one noticed was the three young Women, Supergirl, Batgirl, and Powergirl, who was listening in on the entire conversation. they each shared a look before nodding and running off for the cells so they could meet this man face to face.

 **Hey guys, this is my new story Winters Justice. I will be writing the first chapters of the new stories I want to write so I can get my ideas out there and you all can tell me if they sound good or not.**

 **This is a rushed first chapter, the rest will be better!**

 **Who do you guys think that Bucky should be paired up with?**

 **Wonder Woman**

 **Black Canary**

 **Huntress**

 **PowerGirl**

 **Batgirl**

 **Supergirl**

 **Harley Quinn (when she becomes good in the story)**

 **Poison ivy (when she becomes good in the story)**

 **Or someone different? Or all of them?**

 **Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bucky sat on the floor with his back against the wall, his eyes stared at nothing as he was lost n thought. He didn't know what these people were going to do with him. He knew that the green man had read his mind and that he was going to tell his teammates what he saw, Once that happened they were either going to kill him or erase his memories again.

Bucky was brought out of his thought when he heard someone tapping on the glass to his cell. turning his head he saw three young pretty young caucasion women looking at him in fascination. One girl had long flowing blond hair, she wore a blue shirt that showed her stomach, red boots, skirt, and cape, and she wore the symbol of the man in blue who was there earlier. The second woman wore a whit one piece suit and wore blue boots, blue gloves, and a red cape, she had short blond hair and looked like the first girl did. The third woman had red hair and looked like the female version of the man that wore the batsuit earlier.

The girl in blue waved shyly at him and started the conversation first. "Hi, my name is Kara, and this is my sister Karen, and our friend Barbra. What is yours?" Of course they new the answer they just wanted to hear it from him. Bucky didn't say anything and continued to stare at them, until the woman looked down to the floor in disappointment, then he realized that they wouldn't hurt him.

"Bucky. My name is Bucky." he said softly, bringing a smile to the women's faces, which gave him a warm feeling for some reason.

Barbra smiled and opened the cell door and stepped inside. "You wont hurt me will you?" She asked.

"I don't have any reason to." He said with a shrug.

That was good enough for Barbra as she walked into the cell and sat on the floor in front of the soldier. Kara and Karen looked at their friend in shock, then looked at each other before shrugging their shoulders and went to sit down next to their friend and talk to the soldier.

(WITH THE REST OF THE LEAGUE)

"We cant just have him running around" Batman said

"Bats, he is traumatized and afraid, not a criminal." Green Arrow told him with a frown.

Flash was about to agree with GA but stopped and paled when he saw the monitor that showed the cell that their visitor was in. Still looking at the screen, Flash reached over and tapped Batman on his shoulder and pointed to the monitor. Batman looked where Flash was pointing and paled when he saw Batgirl, Supergirl, and Powergirl in the cell with the assassin.

Batman bolted up and was about to run to the cells when a hand stopped him. "What are you doing, Dinah?" he asked with a growl in his voice.

"Lets just watch and see what happens. If anything goes wrong Karen and Kara can handle it." Dinah said as she and Diana sat down in their seats and watched the monitor.

Batman glared but sat down with the rest of the league and watched. Flash was about to sit but realized that the volume to the monitor was turned down, before he sat down with the rest Flash turned up the volume and sped to the kitchen and came back with a bowl of popcorn.

 _"What's yours?_ They heard Kara ask. When they didn't hear an answer they thought that he wasn't going to talk at all, but were proven wrong when they heard a soft reply.

 _"Bucky. My name is Bucky_."

Dinah and Diana smiled as they heard the troubled man talk to the youngest members of the league. They all watched as Barbra opened the cell door, walk in and sit in front of Bucky, Kara and Karen not far behind her.

 _"You won't hurt me will you?"_

 _"I don't have any reason to."_

 _(BACK IN THE CELLS)_

Karen tried to figure out a way to get their new friend to talk, and smiled when she figured out a way. "You want to play a game?" She suddenly asked, making her sister and Barbra look at her as if she was nuts.

"What game?" Bucky asked softly.

"Well you want to know about us, and we want to know about you, so why don't you ask us a question and then we will ask you one. Is that ok?" Karen asked with a smile. The rest of the league that were watching decided that it was a good idea.

Bucky looked down at the floor for a couple minutes and figured that it wouldn't hurt to play their game. And they didn't look like the type to torture somebody for information. Looking back up he saw their hopeful eyes and nodded.

The girls smiled a little wider and decided that since it was Karen's idea that she should go first. Karen put her finger to her chin in thought, which Bucky thought was a little cute, and decided what she should ask first. "Ok, first question. Where are you from?"

Bucky scratched his head with his real hand and thought about how he could answer her question. "Brooklyn... I think. I'm pretty sure at least." he said honestly. "My turn. Where am I?"

Kara decided tht she wanted to be the on to answer. "You are in the watchtower. It is a space station that is above the earth." She said, making Bucky's eyes widen in shock. After giving him a few minutes to let the information sink in, Kara decided that she was going to ask her question. "How did that happen and what is it made of?" She asked pointing to his metal arm.

Bucky glared at his metal arm with hate. "All I remember is I was falling off a train that was over a cliff and I hit my arm, which tore it off. I woke up and saw my enemies around me telling me that I was going to shape the future. They built the arm out of a rare metal called adamantium, which is from a meteor. They welded it on to my nerves and skin giving me a indestructible metal arm." He said, still glaring at it.

The girls looked at him in shock and with sadness. "Were- were you awake when they welded it." Barbra asked with fear in her voice.

Bucky nodded and rubbed the red star with his real hand. "They didn't care if they hurt me. All they wanted was someone that they could control."

Kara decided that Bucky needed some comfort and leaned over and wrapped her arms around his shoulders, making Bucky tense up and freeze, but only for a moment before he wrapped his normal arm around her waist. "We aren't like them." she said.

After a couple of minutes Bucky unwrapped his arms from around her. "Ok, second question. Who are you guys?"

Barbra smiled and stretched her arms out motioning to the tower they were in, "This is watchtower. The base of all of earths heroes. We are the justice league." she said with pride.

"Justice league" Bucky mumbled, remembering all of the people that he saw before he was forced in this cell.

"Bucky?" Karen called, making him look up at her. "If we let you out will you talk to the league and tell them what they want to know?" she asked, much to her friends and the leagues shock.

"What will they do to me after I tell them what they want?" he asked after a couple of moments.

"We will help you build a new life here. You can find a place to live, and meet new people... and maybe you can help the league out from time to time." Barbra said with a smile.

"Will - will you guys be there with me when I talk to them?" Bucky asked, kicking himself for sounding so weak.

All three women smiled as Kara grabbed his flesh hand and led him to the door, "We will be there for as long as you need us to be," she said. Once they stepped out Into the hall Karen grabbed his metal hand and they walked together to the meeting room.

(WITH THE REST OF THE LEAGUE)

Everyone watched the monitor in shock as they watched the girls lead Bucky out of his cell. They had no idea that the girls would get along with the assassin that well. Wonder Woman and Black Canary had small smiles on their faces and Batman grit his teeth in anger, He hated that his student did something like that with out consulting him first. Superman watched the exchange with a fond smile on his face, he knew that Karen and Kara could get Bucky to come out of his shell. The leagues thoughts were cut off when the door opened and the four people that they were just watching stepped into the room.

Bucky tightened his metal hand when he saw all of the looks that the people in the room were giving him. Luckily Karen was there because she wrapped her arm around his metal one, getting his attention and making him calm down. Once they reached the table with everyone else, Bucky kept his gaze on the floor. Superman noticed that Bucky was getting nervous with all of the people looking at him and decided to help him out a little bit. "Karen, Kara, What is going on here?" he asked even thought he already knew the answer.

Kara tighten her hand around Bucky's real one and met Her cousins and Batmans gaze without fear and told them what had happened. "And then we brought him here so you all can ask your questions." She finished.

The league looked at Bucky and decided that if he behaved himself then he could stay in the meeting room. "Please, Have a seat," Superman said as he gestured to the chair at the end of table. Bucky glanced at the chair before sitting down next to his new friends and kept his hands in his lap and his hair covering his eyes.

"Hands in front of you on the table." Batman commanded gruffly as everyone else sat down in their respective seats.

Bucky glared at the dark knight but did as he commanded and set his hands on the table. Once Superman saw that Bucky was comfortable he started on the questions. "Ok, first question. How did you get here?"

Bucky kept his eyes on the silver table in front of him, "I don't know."

"That's not good enough" Batman said with a growl, glaring at the assassin.

Bucky growled and glared right back with the same intensity, his metal arm shifting as he clenched it and unclenched his fist. The league tensed up and were prepared to jump into action, but calmed down when they saw Karen put her hand on his metal arm, making Bucky take a deep breath and relax in his seat.

After taking a couple of moments to calm down Bucky looked up and met the eyes of all of the league members that were looking at him. "I don't know how I came here. I was just walking down a old road when I heard what sounded like thunder in the distance. I looked up in the sky but didn't see a cloud... I fell into what looked like a portal and after a couple of seconds I fell on top of the bird over there," Bucky explained, pointing a finger at Hawkgirl.

"Why did you attack our teammates?" Diana asked

"I didn't" Was the short reply.

"Hey buddy, My jaw didn't just get a bruise on its own." Flash said rubbing the purple spot on his jaw.

"I didn't attack first, she did." Bucky said as he pointed once again to Hawkgirl, who glared daggers at the soldier.

"You were talking about putting you in the chair again, what did you mean by that?" Huntress asked.

Bucky lowered his head, his long hair covering his eyes. "I thought you were somebody else." he said in a soft monotone voice.

"This HYDRA, right?" Manhunter asked softly, knowing it brought back bad memories for the one armed man.

Bucky glared at the green man with anger in his eyes, "Yes. I thought that you were going to hurt me and mistook you for different people.

Bucky felt a soft hand grab his real one and lifted his head to the sight of Diana's blue eyes looking at him with sympathy and sadness. "What happened?" she asked in a soothing voice.

"I only remember falling from a train and my best friend yelling my name as he tried to save me. I passed out after I hit the ground, and woke up with doctors all around me. At first I thought that they were helping me...but they weren't. They were welding the metal arm to my body, and I remember screaming so loud hoping that someone would come help me. But no one came. Bucky explained, his eyes glazed over as if he was a hundred miles away. All of the girls and even some of the men had tears in there eyes as they listened to the soldiers story.

"What happened after that? Were you saved?" Star Sapphire asked, not knowing that the league already had a meeting about the soldier.

Bucky shook his head, his eyes still glazed over. "No. After they attached the arm to my body they strapped me down to a chair that had this head piece on it. They kept asking me what my name was and who was I. Every time I told them, they would send an electric shock to my brain, it was painful... So painful. After about a day, I guess, I didn't remember my name, who I was, where I was from, who my family or friends were, I didn't know anything. They had an empty shell that they could mold into anyone they wanted. They forced me to train and become the best. After that I was forced to become an assassin for HYDRA. After every mission they put me back into that chair and erased my memories again, then put me into the freezer until I was needed again. Bucky said, a couple of tears slipping from his eyes.

Kara, Karen, and Barbra couldn't help themselves and wrapped their arms around Bucky, tears coming from their eyes and sobs coming from their mouths. Bucky was shocked at first, but quickly came to his senses and wrapped his arms around all of the girls. "Its alright dolls, I am getting my memories back and I will find something to do and somewhere to go." he said soothingly as he rubbed their backs.

All three girls started giggling and let him go as they smiled and continued to giggle at him, even some of the league were chuckling and Hawkgirl had a smile on her face. "What? What did I say?" Bucky asked raising his eyebrow in question.

"You called us dolls. No one calls girls that anymore." Barbra explained, still giggling quietly.

"They don't?" Bucky asked, making several people shake their heads. "oh"

"I can help you with your memories if you wish, But after that what do you plan to do?" Manhunter asked, Placing his hand on Bucky's shoulder.

Bucky thought about it for a few seconds. "I want to do what My friend and I used to do... I want to help people again." he said with determination.

Superman smiled, "You keep talking about this friend of yours, who is he?"

Bucky smiled as a few memories of him and Steve when they were younger came to his mind. "He was a skinny little punk. He was always getting into fights, all he wanted to do was get into the army and help people. They gave him a super soldier syrum and he became bigger, stronger and faster. He pretty much became the symbol of America. he uses a shield that was made for him as a weapon. On his last mission he had to force a plane into the ocean, where he was frozen for seventy years. After they found him, he put on his suit and grabbed his shield and kept helping people... even me."

"he sounds like a great friend" Green Lantern told him.

"He was my best friend. He was with me till the end of the line just like we always said." Bucky said with a fond smile.

"Bucky" Batman said in his normal voice, getting the leagues and Bucky's attention. "How would like to become a member of the league? We can help you become the person you used to be. I know that you have some PTSD problems and we are willing to help. What do say?"

Bucky and the league were shocked. Bucky ran his fingers through his long hair and smiled, " I accept. I'll try not to let you down."

"I know you won't" Batman said with a REALLY small smile, before turning and walking away.

"What made you decide to help him and offer him a membership?" Superman asked his friend.

"He has lost so much... even more then me. This is a chance for him to get his life back, or make a new one." He said, glancing back at Bucky. Turning to his friend his smile widened, "Besides Him and his friend sound like two other people that I know of." he said placing his hand on supermans shoulder.

"I am with you till the end of the line, Bruce" Clark said.

"Till the end of the line, Clark."

 **And that is chapter two! Sorry it took so long for this chapter, With all of the holidays and my family getting sick I haven't had much time to write.**

 **I pretty much made this chapter off of the top of my head, I didn't plan a single thing. So I am sorry for any mistakes that I made.**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Bucky watched as Superman and Batman walked out of the room, turning back to the others, he watched as they conversed before Flash asked what everyone wanted for dinner.

"Pizza!" Batgirl, Supergirl, and Powergirl yelled out at the same time.

"Pizza?" Bucky asked as he tilted his head and looked at the three girls.

Everyone looked shocked at Bucky. "You dont know what pizza is?" Hawkgirl asked with a shocked face.

"it sounds familiar but i cant remember, I dont think that i had it while i was in HYDRA, and i dont rember having it before the war." Bucky said as he scratched his head in thought.

"Well don't worry, buddy, we will fix that problem." Flash said as he zoomed over to the transporter and went to the pizza place.

"What did HYDRA feed you?" Wonder Woman asked with a slight frown and a look of worry in her eyes.

"It was kinda like a white slop. It was a mixture of vitamins and minerals and calcium, and when i was injured, they would put in liquid form and put it in an iv. Thats all i can remember ever eating." he said as he scratched his head.

Everyone felt sorry for the soldier. For nearly 70 years he had no friends or people that cared for him, and he didn't have any real food with flavor. He never experienced the wonders of meeting new people and going to different places.

Green Lantern decided to get everyone out of their funk and knew just the way to do it. "Hey, Bucky" he called out, getting everyone's attention. "How would you like a tour of your new home for the next few months?"

Supergirl shot up and grabbed Bucky's flesh hand and dragged him out of the room yelling "that's a great idea!" the other two young girls were right behind them, and the rest of the league were right behind them with smiles on their faces.

They went to the cafeteria and went to gym area. they walked to a door that slid open and reveled a room that was filled with all kinds of different weapons. In the corner, covered in a thin lair of dust was a black sniper rifle, Bucky walked up too it and picked it up carefully. He set it against his shoulder and looked through the scope before setting it back down and sighed. Looking back he saw the girls and the green lantern watching him.

"Do you know how to use that?" Green Lantern asked

"the sniper rifle was one of the best weapons that i was good at when i was in the war. Even when I was with HYDRA it was my weapon of choice." Bucky said as he glanced back to the rifle that was sitting in the corner.

Wonder Woman was about to say something but was cut off by her communicator beeping. "Flash is back and he has brought dinner."

Everyone went to the cafeteria where they saw flash sitting at the table with boxes of pizza in front of him, he was tapping his foot rapidly as he waited for everyone else.

"There you guys are! Are you ready to try one of the best things that you will ever eat, big guy?" Flash asked throwing his arm over Bucky's shoulder.

"If you say so, I still don't understand what the big deal is."

"Just wait till you try it, Bucky. I didn't know what you liked so i just got you the meat lovers, is that ok?" Batgirl asked as she handed him a plate with three slices on it.

"I guess that is ok. I haven't had enough flavors to know what kinds there are." The soldier said as he grabbed the plate and looked at the food that was presented to him. Looking up he saw everyone else looking at him with bated breath. "What?" he asked as he held a slice in his hand.

"Come on! Try it!" Power girl yelled out in excitement.

Bucky rolled his eyes, but took a big bite out of the slice.

Everyone watched as Bucky's eyes got wide and took a bite that was twice as big as the first one. Everyone laughed as they watched their new friend eat something other then lunch meat for the first time since his escape.

After dinner the rest of the league went to bed except for Bucky, Batgirl, Super girl, Power girl,Wonder Woman, Black canary, and the Green Lantern. "How are you feeling, Bucky?" Super Girl asked.

"I feel... peaceful. For the first time in a long time i feel at peace. I like to think that Steve would be proud of me." Bucky said with an honest smile.

"I know that your friend would be happy with the decision you made today. I know that you have had a hard life, and i know that you are having nightmare problems. We will try to help you as much as we can, and I promise that the nightmares will get easier. Green lantern told him.

"Your not alone any more. my friend" Wonder Woman told him with a smile.

"Thanks guys" Bucky told them.

"Well i don't know about you guys, but I am heading to bed. I will see you tomorrow." Bucky said as he stood up, went to his room and fell asleep.

Later that night, Power Girl was sleeping lightly, but was woken up by the sound of screaming and yelling and what sounded like crying. Worried that someone might be hurt, she rushes out her door and down the hall, but doesn't see anyone. Listing harder, she heard the yelling coming from Bucky's room. Opening the door, she saw her new friend crying, screaming, and thrashing around on his bed while he gripped his sheets so tightly that they tore.

Not wanting to see her friend in pain, with tears in her eyes, she walks over to the bed and tried to shake Bucky awake. Sadly, Karen didnt take into account that Bucky would lash out in fear, which is exactly what happened. Karen screamed when Bucky bolted out of bed and wrapped his metal hand around Karen's neck.

Karen was shocked when she lost her ability to breath. No one had been able to choke her unless they were holing kryptonite in their hands, yet Bucky was doing it with nothing but his hand. "Bucky- it's-me!" "It's- Karen!" She choked out, but was not heard by the man in front of her.

Looking closer, Karen noticed that Buckys eyes were glossed over, meaning he was awake but lost in memory and didnt recognize her. Karen was rapidly losing consciousness and couldn't use her strength to pry Buckys metal hand away. Before she was able to lose consciousness, she heard the door slide open and a red blur tackle Bucky away from her.

Looking up she saw that Flash had tackeled Bucky and that Bucky was shaking his head from the haze that was over him. Looking up Bucky noticed that Karen was on the floor with her hand on her neck, he could see a hint of purple under her hand. "Karen?" he asked as he crawled over to her, but stopped when she crawled back and looked at him with a hint of fear in her eyes.

It wasn't hard to figure out what had happened. He must have a nightmare again. "Karen... I didn't- I didn't mean too." he said as he tried to reach his hand out to her, but she ran out of the door and down the hall. "KAREN!" Bucky called out to her, but she didn't return.

Bucky was about to chase after her but was stopped by a red gloved hand. "Don't" Flash said with a growl.

"But i have to go apologise" Bucky said, pushing his hand off of his shoulder.

"You need to leave her alone" Flash said as he walked over to the door.

"No, I need to go and apologize to her." Bucky said, running over to the door, only to be stopped by Flash.

"Look, she is scared right now, give her a couple of days and then you can try to apologize, ok?" Flash asked, giving the new league member a sympathetic look.

Bucky could feel tears stinging his eyes , but he refused to cry in front of Flash. Nodding his head, Bucky waited for the speedster to leave before walking over to the door and locking it. Better to be locked in there with his memories then have other people be hurt by them. Once that was done, Bucky walked over to his bed before falling on it and letting his tears finally fall. "i'm sorry-I'm sorry-I'm sorry." He kept whispering to himself as he fell in to a restless sleep.

The next morning Powergirl walked out of her room and went to the cafeteria to get some breakfast. The bruise around her neck had healed a couple of minutes after she had left Buckys room. Once she reached the cafeteria, she want to her sister and her friends and greeted them with a smile. "Hey guys, How's it going?" she asked.

"Hey Karen, how did you sleep?" Kara asked her sister with a smile.

Karen frowned for a second but it was gone before anyone could notice. "I slept ok, could have been better but it was alright." sher said wityh a fake smile, she needed to talk to Bucky and tell him that she was alright, and that she didn't blame him at all. She would have told him last night, but the shock of being choked without kryptonite being near her had frightened her so much that she had rushed out of the room.

Wonder Woman and Black Canary were looking at Karen with concerned looks, they could tell that she was not telling them something and it worried them.

The girls conversation was cut short by Flash comming over and rubbing Karens shoulder and looking at her with concern. "Hey Karen, are you feeling any better since last night?" he asked... unaware that she wanted to keep what had happened a secret.

"The rest of the girls were looking at her funny, "What is he talking about, sis?" Kara asked.

Karen was about to tell them that it was nothing, but flash had to open his big mouth again, "She walked in on Bucky having a nightmare, he attacked her and was chocking her when I ran in and stopped him. She had a bruise on her neck and she ran out of the room." He told the wide eyed women at the table.

Karen was angry and spun around to glare at him with red eyes, "You make it sound like he was a villain when he attacked me! I heard screaming and crying coming from his room so i went to see what it was, when i walked in the room he was in the middle of a nightmare and i tried to wake him up. He acted on instinct and grabbed me. He was still sleeping and suffered an episode. He only woke up because you tackled him to the floor." She told him and by definition the table.

"He hurt you?" Black Canary asked with wide eyes

"Sort of, He was able to choke me and bruise me without kryptonite around, I think that it is because his arm is made from a metal that is from outer space." Karen said with a shrug. "He just surprised me, I thought that I could help him and he caught me off guard. It was nothing but an accident."

"Flash, what happened after Karen had left?" Dinah asked.

"He had tried to chase after her, saying that he needed to apologize. I thought that Karen was scared of him so i told him to leave her alone for a couple of days and then he could try to apologize to her.' He said, shocking the whole group.

"I have to go and check on him." Karen said with concern as she rushed out of her chair and flew down the hall to the bedrooms. Once she reached the hall, she went to Buckys door and tried to open it, but found that it had been locked. "Bucky?" Karen asked through the door, "Are you ok?" Karen waited for a few seconds but didn't get a reply. She decided to take another approach and went to the main computers. She wanted to find out where Bucky had gone. Looking through the camera feeds from the night before, she had found that Bucky had not left his room all night or all morning.

With a sigh, she went back to Buckys room and knocked on the door once more. "Bucky, Can you hear me?" she asked through the door that separated them. "Can you let me in?"

After a few moments she heard the door open and she saw Bucky standing there with his eyes to the floor and his arms behind his back. "Are you ok?" She asked the soldier as she moved to stand in front of him.

Bucky lightly nodded before mumbling something that she couldn't hear. "What?" she asked as she stained her ears to hear what he said.

"I'm sorry" Bucky whispered sadly.

"it's not your fault. I shouldn't have tried to wake you up, it was my fault that it happened" she said as she wrapped her arms around him, he kept his arms by his side just in case he hurt her again. After a minute or two she sighed as she told him in a hard voice, "I am going to stay like this until you wrap your arms around me as well."

Bucky chuckled lightly as he wrapped his arms around her and hugged her tight. Their moment abruptly stopped when the watch towers alarm started going off. The two heros rushed to the main room where the founding members of the league were waiting on standby.

"Whats happening?" Bucky asked as they stopped in front of Batman and Superman.

"It's killer croc, he is robbing a bank in Gotham" Batman said as he turned and faced Bucky, "Are you ready for your first mission?"

Bucky looked at the dark night with wide eyes before turning and looking at all of the new friends that he made, who were looking at him with looks of encouragement. Reaching into his back pocket and turning from the group of heros Bucky pulled out his face mask and his goggles. They were once used to strike fear into the victims that saw him, now it will be used to strike fear into the hearts of evil. Putting on the mask and goggles, he turned and looked at the faces of the shocked hero's.

"Let's do it."

 **END**

 **Hey guys, sorry it took so long for me to update, i have been busy. With collage starting soon and everything else i am having a hard time keeping up. But like i said before i will not quit on a story.**

 **Don't for get to friend me on xbox one (Emeraldwolf1997)**

 **UNTIL NEXT TIME!**


End file.
